One Night
by Sakkie
Summary: S&S! A goodbye party, a one way ticket to China, a pregnancy, and a new man looking for her love is just a few of the things Sakura must go through is this tale of love. R&R! (undergoing editing and reposting) Some characters are OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't freakin own CCS!!! HAPPY???  
  
Sakura has Syaoran's child, without him knowing because he went back to China. While he's there Eriol attempts to win over Sakura, and Sakura worries desperately about how to tell Syaoran about the child.  
  
Oh and, don't tell me that the characters are OC or anything. Because they are NOT out of characters for MY story! It bugs me when people tell me that. ^^' So I hope you all like the re-write of this. SO much better, if I do say so myself.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
It was another beautiful summer morning. The birds were chirping, the kids playing outside, and Sakura was sound asleep in her bed - as usual. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. The rays of the morning sun illuminated the curtains, and she turned over to look at her clock.  
  
"HOE!" The loud scream was heard down the block. Sakura stared blankly at the clock, once over the shock she began to speak, "How in the world could I have slept in until two-o-clock! That has to be a record."  
  
She blinked a couple of times and finally pulled the covers back and lifted herself carefully out of the bed. "Luckily it's a Saturday," then the realization sunk in. It wasn't just any Saturday. It was THE Saturday. The day of Syaoran's party, the day that he was going to leave her. She sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, if he's going away, I'll make this a day he'll never forget," She paused, rubbing her hand across the print on her bed spread thoughtfully, "so that he can never forget me." With a sigh she got up and headed to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.  
  
"I haven't got a present for him yet!" She said out loud, toothbrush in mouth and toothpaste spitting onto her mirror. Hurriedly she finished up getting ready and jumped into her car, speeding off to the nearest drug store.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
"What to get . . . what to get . . ." She mumbled to herself, walking up and down the isles, nervously fiddling with her fingers. She was going to make sure she got the perfect present; after all, he was perfect. (Wow, that was CORNY!) She continued walking up and down the isles until she saw a display of picture frames. She picked up a fluffy pink one and giggled to herself. "That is totally not a Syaoran thing."  
  
She moved on to another frame. Emerald and a light pink swirled together on the frame, and it has a topaz outline. She was drawn to the colors and had bought the present before she had even realized what was happening. Once outside the store she realized that she had nothing to put into the frame.  
  
She bought a hotdog while thinking over the problem and her cell phone rang. The looked down at the phone and the name Tomoyo flashed across the screen.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" She said cheerfully into the phone, spitting pieces of hotdog all over the table she was at.  
  
"Hey Sakura, can you come over? I just found an awesome outfit for you to wear tonight."  
  
Sakura giggled, that was defiantly a Tomoyo thing that she would never understand.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
As she pulled up to the mansion Sakura saw Tomoyo already standing at the door.  
  
"Where have you been? There's SO much to do before you have to go! Come in," Tomoyo pulled Sakura through the entry way, across the living room, and up the stairs into her room where she promptly sat Sakura on the bed and ran over to her closet pulling out at outfit.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo . . ." Sakura gawked at the outfit. She was NOT going to wear that. A low cut white shirt that had only one sleeve that was about two inches wide, and a jean miniskirt.  
  
"But Sakura!" Tomoyo whined, dragging out Sakura's name looking totally pathetic with a puppy dogface, "I went through all this trouble, I thought you would like it! I thought . . ." She sighed, acting as if this was the most depressing this ever, "I thought you liked my clothes I pick for you!" With this she broke into a heard of fake sobbing.  
  
"Okay! I'm so sorry Tomoyo I'll wear it! I promise," Sakura said, completely surprised it had meant that much to Tomoyo. Immediately Tomoyo jumped up smiling brightly and shoved Sakura into the bathroom with the clothes.  
  
Ten minutes went by and Sakura was still not out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alive?" Tomoyo said jokingly, "Get out here."  
  
Slowly the door crept open and a very shy Sakura stepped out. Tomoyo's eyes became giant stars.  
  
"KAWAII! That is SO cute!" Tomoyo said, circling Sakura and admiring her. All the time Sakura was blushing. Tomoyo gave her a sly look, " I bet Syaoran will think the same." And Sakura's face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"So what did you get him Sakura?"  
  
"Well, I got this picture frame," She took the frame out of her bag, "But I have no idea what to put in it . . ."  
  
Tomoyo swiftly grabbed the frame from her. "Ah-ha! Leave it to me! I'll put a picture in it and bring it to the party all nice and wrapped. But for now let me get working on it while you get ready more!"  
  
An hour later, at five-o-clock, Tomoyo banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"Sakura, we have to go now! Or we're going to be late!"  
  
Sakura emerged from the bathroom, her hair up in a delicate bun with a few short and curled pieces falling out. She had used a few flower shaped bobbie pins. And had just the slighted bit of makeup on - lip-gloss and some blush.  
  
They got into the car; Sakura completely engulfed in her own thoughts, and drove off to Syaoran's house . . .  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Yes, a bit short. But WAY better then it was the first time! So cut me some slack here!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Click here  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to write a disclaimer in every chapter only the first one.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
As they walked up to the door the thoughts from the morning resurfaced in Sakura's head. What if he forgot her? What if he never came back? What if he met someone new? The questions were driving her mad. It seemed funny to her that she would be so nervous to see Syaoran. She kept pulling her skirt down and wringing her hands. Tomoyo rang the doorbell and Sakura could hear her heart pounding as the door opened.  
  
"Hi guys, come in," Syaoran said with a smile, motioning to the house. Tomoyo immediately skipped in and began putting up more decorations.  
  
Sakura stood on the porch still, looking down and shuffling her feet. "Hi . . ." She said softly, smiling weakly. Syaoran gave her a short but sweet kiss, and grabbed her hand taking her inside.  
  
As she walked in she spotted Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in separate chairs and chatting. Tomoyo was flirting constantly with Eriol, who seemed to not even notice and was becoming rather bored. He turned around and saw Sakura, and smiled brightly, too which Sakura gave a small smile back. Boy, Eriol was sure acting weird ever since they heard about Syaoran going back to China.  
  
They all talked together for a while, until Tomoyo brought in a cake from her car. To Sakura it seemed too much like a birthday party, this wasn't a time for cheerfulness and smiles like everyone was currently doing. It was a time of gloom! Why wasn't anyone sad?  
  
Presents were opened next. Tomoyo gave Syaoran about five boxes of clothes she had made, and Eriol gave him a CD player.  
  
"Um, can I wait until later to give you yours?" Sakura asked hopefully. She wanted some alone time with Syaoran.  
  
"Of course!" Syaoran said, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I think we should go!" Tomoyo said, pulling Eriol out the door.  
  
"But!" Eriol protested, but to no extent. He shot Syaoran a small glare as he shut the door.  
  
"So . . ." Syaoran began, still smiling and being happy. Sakura looked at his smiling face and burst into tears.  
  
"How can you be happy? How can you be smiling at a time like this?" She practically screamed, hot tears running down her face. Syaoran's smile immediately disappeared.  
  
"Sakura, I know it's hard for you. But I can GUARENTEE you it's just as hard for me! I smile to hide it; I want our last night together to be wonderful! I want to remember to remember us smiling together, not crying," He sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Can I open my present now?" He asked softly, rubbing her back.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
He gently picked it up and unwrapped the box. Opening it up he found the picture frame, around a picture of their first kiss, the day he had asked her out, four years ago when they were fourteen. Sakura peeked over his shoulder and turned pink, promising herself she would kill Tomoyo for this.  
  
"Listen Syaoran I-" She was about to apologize when she saw a drop of water hit the glass covering the picture. She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Syaoran was crying. Syaoran who was always strong, Syaoran who tried his best to hide his feelings, was crying right there! In front of her!  
  
He looked up from the picture and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," he choked out, "I don't think I could live without you."  
  
Sakura was becoming uncomfortable. She had no idea how in the world she was supposed to comfort Syaoran.  
  
"Yes you can, I'm sure you'll be fine," She said uneasily, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"But I love you and-"  
  
"I know, I love you too," Sakura interrupted him.  
  
"And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Sakura's breath stopped. Was she dreaming? Did he actually want to marry her?  
  
"I'm not saying we should get married or anything you know, because we are young, but I'm just saying . . ."  
  
Sakura had pulled him into a passionate kiss before he could finish his sentence. When they broke away he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," he chuckled.  
  
"Not as much as this will be . . ." Sakura was ecstatic. This was the man she loved! And she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently into him room. She then proceeded to pull him down onto the bed on top of her, all the time kissing him passionately. She went to unbutton his pants when she felt a warm hand cover hers on the button. She looked up to meet his stern, but caring eyes.  
  
"Sakura . . ." He said gently, "I don't think . . ."  
  
"No," She said, her eyes shown with a sort of spark. She was sure of her decision, she was sure she wanted this, "I'm ready for this Syaoran."  
  
And with that he took another look into her eyes as if making sure she was completely certain, and then took his hand off of hers and pulled the blankets over them.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Okay, so I'm terrible at mushy, gushy scenes. But give me a break here! Lol. XD  
  
Okay! REVIEW!! ;)  
  
Click here V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back from my exchange in Japan, which was only for a week. ( But it was VERY cool. They didn't wear seatbelts, there was a shortage of trashcans but yet it was still clean, there were heated toilet seats, and cigarette vending machines not requiring an ID. Defiantly a VERY different world, but I wish I could have stayed WAY longer, I didn't want to leave  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Three --------  
  
The slightly shining sun was slithering through the satin window shades. Sakura rolled over, the sun started to wake her up and when she moved her head she could hear paper rustling underneath it. She lazily opened her eyes to glance down at the paper. She skipped over everything until she came to "Love, Syaoran" at the bottom of the page. Sleepily she set up in bed and read he crinkles piece of paper.  
  
"Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I knew if I did, I would never have been able to leave you. You are welcome to stay in my apartment until my return. I love you, and never forget that!  
  
Back soon,  
  
Love, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura read the note multiple times before sighing and pulling the blankets over her head. Maybe if she went back to sleep, she could wake up and find out this was all a dream and Syaoran would be next to her again. Taking the blankets off once more she looked over next to her, obviously that plan had not worked. Sitting up she stretched and went to make herself some breakfast. She couldn't help but wonder to herself how soon Syaoran would be home, and if he would even come back.  
  
For months every time the phone ran Sakura leaped over to it, hoping to god that it was Syaoran checking in on her. But it never was.  
  
After a while, Sakura found herself getting sick . . .  
  
"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo! I came to make you some breakfast," Tomoyo called out as she opened the apartment door. Looking around she couldn't figure out where Sakura was until she heard moaning coming from the bathroom. Walking in she found Sakura hugging the toilet, throwing up. "Sakura! That's the fourth time this week, we really need to get you to a doctor!"  
  
"Tomoyo I-," Sakura began, but before she could finish her sentence she was over the toilet again.  
  
Once they got Sakura cleaned up and feeling better Tomoyo drove her to the doctor's office.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura. The doctor will see you now," the voice at the front desk rung out. Sakura got up and went into Dr. Takeuchi's room, followed closely behind by Tomoyo.  
  
"Kinomoto, I haven't seen you in a while. Says on this report you've been feeling a little sick lately," the doctor motioned to the piece of paper in his hand. He went through with taking her blood pressure, testing her breathing, and he took an X-Ray. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the office for what seemed like forever until the doctor returned.  
  
"Kinomoto, I have some news for you," Dr. Takuchi said with a soft smile, "Your pregnant." (Let's all gasp on the count of three . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! GASP!) Sakura felt sick again. How could this happen?  
  
"I'm what? But I never, well I have . . . but that was . . . I mean . . . I can't be!" Sakura said, her heart beating fast, and feeling like she couldn't breathe.  
  
Tomoyo thanked the doctor and helped Sakura back to the apartment.  
  
--------  
  
There were many times Sakura felt herself pick up the phone, wanting to call Syaoran to tell him. But how was she going to? She had no way to get a hold of him. And even if she could, she knew this was not something she was going to be able to tell him over the phone.  
  
--------  
  
Okay, well you all knew that was coming, lol! So no big surprise there. Spare a review? :D 


End file.
